Troubled
by LycoX
Summary: A long year of trying to do right by his family on top of fighting crime at night leaves Oliver in a very troubled state of mind.


**Troubled**

 **Disclaimer: Something I've had in mind awhile now but haven't gotten around to for whatever reason. Set in year one. And FeFe really gonna kick Oliver out of HIS house? Bitch shoulda left instead since its what she does. Real love and marriage is about STICKING with your other half in the good and bad times. No matter how shitty the bad gets and yet that's something FeFe clearly can't do and its also something Olicity fans don't get either.**

* * *

Oliver had his head low with his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white as his little sister continued to berate him in the living room of the Queen mansion. She really wasn't happy with the fact he'd failed to live up to another of her expectations of him being the big brother to her. But it couldn't have been helped. Not when he'd spent several hours the previous night recovering from a poison he'd been hit by thanks to one of China White's men. He didn't even have a good enough excuse for his little sister either and their mom was sitting in a chair in silence as she watched the whole thing. Ever since he came back from Lian Yu, he'd been trying his damnedest to be a good brother, son, and friend. Live up to their high expectations of him and act as if what he'd been through for 5 years hadn't had any serious impact on him. All the while as he went out at night as the Emerald Archer known as 'The Hood'.

Though he kinda liked 'Green Arrow' more since it had a kind of lightness to it that he desperately needed in his life. But with everything going on, Oliver knew he was beginning to crack. And he was fearing that it was going to be very soon when he did so and he feared it might happen even now if he didn't get away from Thea's constant bitching at him. "Well now, Mr. Queen, it looks like you've placed yourself in quite the predicament." Said Edward Fyers as he hovered near Oliver with a smirk on his face.

Shutting his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore the Mercenary as he continued on as Thea did so as well. "Perhaps you should have stayed on Lian Yu? Or perhaps Russia or even Hong Kong? I'm sure your Russian friend or Yao Fei's other daughter would have loved that a great deal respectively. At least then you wouldn't be facing up to your failures as the dutiful son and brother who returned from the dead. Hmm?"

"You say you missed us terribly while you were gone and yet you are out a lot doing God knows what! And that makes it hard to believe you when you say you want to be around us! Hell, I get more brotherly affection from a former junkie Roy knows for God's sake!" Ranted Thea angrily as she paced back and forth.

And damn had that been another eye opener for the former druggie teen! "Hmm… Now you know there's a problem when dear Thea gets that from someone she barely knows instead of her own dear brother."

Thea continued to rant as Fyers continued to taunt Oliver, making the man increasingly frustrated as he started to grab the sides of his head as he began to breathe heavily. Causing Moira to take note of this as he wavered some and even bent over. Something Thea took notice of and let out a disgusted noise. "Oh God, you totally got hammered last night didn't you!? And now you're about to hurl in the living room! God! You're almost thirty, Ollie!"

"She is right you know. Of course I stopped such foolishness when I turned 18." Added Fyers as Oliver growled.

"Shut up..."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Screeched an angry Thea.

Making him flinch in the process. "I said… Shut. Up. Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Roared out the former castaway in a highly pissed off tone of voice as he looked at his shocked sister.

Something his mother was feeling as well. Not to mention a little anger for being talked too in such a manner. "Now Oliver, that is NO way to talk to your mother." Warned the woman sternly.

"I wasn't talking to you, mother."

Fyers snorted. "Now I feel terribly insulted by such rudeness, Mr. Queen. Not even Mr. Wilson was able to accomplish such a thing in his day."

Deciding to ignore the voice in his head caused by what was no doubt a mix of PTSD and the Red Death, Oliver gave his full attention to his little sister. Who was looking ready to start mouthing off to him for telling her to shut up. "You act like the smallest thing I do to go against the grain is an insult to you, Thea! AND I AM TIRED OF IT! I have tried and I have tried to be the son and brother that rises to everyone's high expectations and because of it, none of you can see that its practically KILLING ME! Or maybe you can see it and just refuse to accept it! SO WHAT IF I DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR SOME STUPID MOVIE!? YOU SAY YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL FOR FIVE YEARS BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF TRUE HELL!" Roared out the heavily breathing man and scaring the Hell out of his mom and sister.

"While you were spending your time getting into drugs and God knows what else and mom letting it happen, I WAS GETTING TORTURED! There was days I spent fighting just to stay alive! I've seen people die and I've even KILLED people just to live another day so that perhaps I could come back! I have tortured and been tortured, I have killed and nearly been killed more times then I can count, I have lost people I grew to care about. ALL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH WOULD MAKE YOUR HAIR TURN WHITE! YOU ALL PRACTICALLY HAD IT EASIER THEN ME AND TO HEAR YOU CLAIM WHAT YOU ALL WENT THROUGH WAS HELL IS AN INSULT TO ME!"

Tears were coming down his face and he wasn't the only one doing the crying as well as both his sister and their mother was doing so as well. "You all ignore what's obvious as Hell and I'm left to suffer! God knows I've tried to get counseling but you in your infinite _wisdom_ prevented it cause you thought it would be bad PR for the public image, MOTHER!"

"Ol-Oliver, I, I'm OH!" Yelled out the terrified mother as her son flipped over the coffee table that was between them.

Even turning around and with a yell, flipped over the couch that was behind him. "Pushing shit on me despite how its CLEARLY A BAD IDEA!"

Having finally lost himself to his rage that had been building up for a year, egged on by his PTSD and his Red Death exposure, Oliver began to wreck the rest of the living room. Leaving a frightened Moira and Thea to watch the whole thing as he did so. "I'VE GOT A POISON IN ME THAT WILL NEVER LEAVE ME! AND IT MAKES ME SEE SHIT FROM MY PAST! MAKING MY PTSD EVEN WORSE! AND NONE OF YOU GIVE A SHIT!" Raged Oliver.

"NONE OF YOU GIVE A SHIT CAUSE YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT WHAT'S IMPORTANT TO YOU!" He continued as he punched holes in the walls.

Not caring how it hurt his hands either. "FYERS! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Thea, unable to handle what was going on any longer, rushed from the living room with a sob. "GET BACK IN HERE, THEA!" Bellowed the archer as Moira felt she had no choice but to call the Police as Mr. Diggle showed up and began to try and reason with her son.

Which didn't last very long and forced the bodyguard to fight Oliver as he wasn't in a listening mood. Terrifying Moira even more so in the process and hating it all greatly. Even wishing she hadn't made the decisions she had done in regards to her son just to ensure the image of the family remained good. Eventually, the fight ended when Diggle smashed a vase on Oliver's head hard enough to knock him out. Afterwards, Oliver would find himself in a Psych Ward for up to two years due to how unbalanced he was after struggling to live up to everyone's expectations. He got the help he sorely needed and top scientists from the around the world, STAR Labs included, worked on a cure for the Red Death in his system. His family and friends all swore to do better by him now that they had finally realized the error of their ways. Though he himself had a little blame there as well for not having said anything much sooner. But by the end of the two years, Oliver would end up a much healthier and happier individual much to his and everyone else's happiness.

That also had the nice side effect of him being easier to get along with when it came to other heroes. Even if some did find his humor to be a little morbid at times.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Glad I finally got this taken care of. Hope folks will have liked!**


End file.
